Ginger recalled
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: When Wendy died during weirdmagedon...she didn't expect a second chance to get things right...but she also didn't expect that demon to use their 'deal' to rewrite reality into a far darker conflict that could kill everyone she loves. This will serve as an example of my 'Shake up the falls' Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ginger Recall

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Dipper Pines was in a panic! His twin sister was at the mercy of a zombie! He needed to save her quick! He sees Wendy drives up in a golf cart and runs up to her. "Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!"

Wendy smirks. "I'll do you one better." She then whips out a shotgun. Dipper jumps back in shock! "Whoa!" He exclaims. Wendy smirks and gives him a handgun. "You ever handled one before?" Dipper nervously shakes his head. Wendy shrugs. "Eh, it's okay. I'll teach you later." She grabs him and pulls him inside. "But enough chit chat! We got a sister to save!"

…...

Dipper was shocked to see his Sister being manhandled by- "Gnomes!? Wow, I was way-

 **BOOM!**

Went Wendy's shotgun, turning several gnomes to paste. The gnomes were quick to scatter...while Mabel and Dipper cried and vomited...

…...

While she comforted the two of them back at the Shack, Stan gifted them with a hat and a grappling gun. Wendy also gave Mabel a stern lecture of never going with a boy you barely know to a secluded secondary location.

Meanwhile, Dipper writes in his journal. _This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust._ He pauses to look up at Wendy- Just as she putting away the guns. "You have so many guns...where do you carry them all?" He asks confused. Wendy chuckles. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She says with a flirtatious wink. Dipper turns scarlet, but quickly composes himself to keep writing. _But... I think I can take a chance with Wendy...she seems...trustworthy..._

…...

When the twins are out of sight...Wendy loses her smile. _Don't worry Dipper this time will be different...as long as I'm breathing...neither of those horrible future's will happen!_ Wendy had to resist tearing up as it all came back to her...

…...

 _Welcome one and all to weirdmagedon!_

… _.._

 _ **"**_ _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._

 _A middle-age Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._

 _…_ _.._

 _Little dose she know...she's being watched. Slenderman scratched his chin._ _ **"**_ _ **Alright...this should get cannon good and shattered...but just to be safe"...**_

 _…_ _ **Several thousand year ago...**_

 _Slenderman punches an alien ship toward the place where Gravity falls will one day be... He then quickly jumps back into the present-_

 _ **ZAP!**_

He then brings the ship back online. **Wakey! Wakey! Time to play!**

Deep inside the...ship...something stirred...

 **ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: this serves as an example for my 'Shake up the Falls' challenge.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger Recalled ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

"Thanks again for getting out of Stan's family fun-day...I'd rather not get arrested again if I can help it." Jokes Dipper as he and Wendy walk up the trail.

Wendy smirks. "Anytime." She then frowns to herself. She liked spending more time with Dipper, she REALLY did...but despite everything...she felt guilty for sabotaging Mabel's relationship with Dipper.

After all, this wasn't the bitch that ended the world with her own selfishness...or the crazy cat lady that messed up Dipper's future with her co-dependent habits...it was still lovable, sweater loving, boy-crazy, silly Mable...

 _Maybe I should ease up on her...help her become more independent?_ Wendy smiles as she liked this idea better...then frowned. _But if she chooses that stupid pig over me again, all bets are off!_ She snaps to herself angrily.

Dipper looked around the clearing confused. "So, what is this place?"

Wendy smirks. "Oh, it's one of my families training grounds. We do lumberjack games or practice survival skills during Christmas." She then brings up a bow and arrow. "And I think you'll like what were hunting today." She said with a smirk as she points with her bow.

Dipper turned in the direction she was pointing and had to bite his tongue to keep from giving a girlish squeal in front of his crush.

Standing before him was a robot cyclops deer! Just grazing away like it didn't have a care in the world! While Dipper stood there stunned, Wendy leaned down to whisper: "And that's not even the freakiest thing out here."

 **BOOM!**

Right on que a large booming noise echoed throughout the forest, scaring the 'deer' away.

 **BOOM!**

And then it became very clear what was causing that noise...Dipper would have to be blind not to see it...

 **BOOM!**

The giant, mechanical giraffe-like creature continued to obliviously walk through the forest. It's very footsteps rocking the very bedrock of the earth...

Dipper just couldn't believe it! "And...these things...they've been here all along!?"

Wendy suddenly frowned. "Uh-

An invisible Slenderman popped out of nowhere and whispered into her ear...

Wendy suddenly smiled again. "I know, crazy right? For some reason they don't go close to human settlements so no one else knows about them, but us." She exclaims excitedly, completely oblivious that her personal history had just been altered...again.

Slenderman gives the readers a look. **What? What was I supposed to do? NOT tweak time and reality to allow GIANT FRACKING MECHANICAL MONSTERS here? Do you realize how insane you sound right now?** Rebuked the eldritch abomination sternly.

"Right, so how do we do this? Commune with nature? Look for moss on the north side? How do we catch a robot!?" Asked an excitable Dipper.

Wendy smiled. "Hold on, let's get prepared first. If were doing this. Were doing it the Corduroy way! No food, no water, and no clothes!"

Dipper nods. Oh, that sounds pretty hard-cor- WAIT, WHAT!?" Shouts Dipper as what she actually said caught up to him.

Wendy says nothing as she strips...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
